


trade mistakes

by stvrrynights



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, nini’s a crying mess, ricky is upset with himself, set during the flashback in ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrynights/pseuds/stvrrynights
Summary: ricky regretted leaving nini’s room that day.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	trade mistakes

ricky had hesitantly left nini’s house that night. he had hesitated picking up his skateboard and helmet, fighting with himself. should he go back up to nini’s room and tell her how he actually feels? or just leave and go back home?

_he did the second choice, and he regretted it._

he’d just left nini sitting there, all by herself, after she dropped the l word.

it wasn’t that he didn’t love her back (he _does_ love her. like, more than you think), it’s just that with everything going on now with his parents that’s ruining everything and his perspective of **love**.

the fighting had been going on for a while. it started off as small, almost meaningless arguments. then they started to get a bit bigger and sometimes ricky would catch his dad sleeping on the couch. it broke his heart, really. 

he just didn’t want nini and him to turn out like that.

so when he went and skated home, he tried his best not to seem too sad when talking to his mom. she was leaving _again_ for chicago, some job offer was there he guessed, and she wanted to say some things to him before she had to leave again.

and when that conversation finally ended, ricky headed straight for his room. he locked the door, put his earbuds in, and collapsed backwards onto his bed. he stared straight up at the ceiling, replaying the memory of what happened in nini’s room not too long ago.

he remembered the hurt that was on nini’s face right before he had left the room, and it hurt him the most knowing that he was the reason behind it.

he wasn’t going to forgive himself.

on the other hand, though, nini was curled up in her bed holding a pillow to her body and crying. the noise in her room was mostly filled with _tangled_ playing on her tv and the sniffles coming from her while she cried, with the occasional hiccups.

this wouldn’t have happened if she never posted that video, right? things would’ve been fine, staying the same. the two would’ve spent their one year happy and fine.

but not all things turn out how you want them to. not all things go the way you think they would. perfect things like that just don’t exist, right?

nini let out a small whimper as she watched the scene where rapunzel and flynn watched the lanterns in the boat. in a way, it reminded nini of her and ricky.

the calm before the storm. living in their perfect little moment, all happy.

until things end up taking a turn. mother gothel ended up taking rapunzel back home. ricky ended up suggesting a break.

the parallels of bad things just keep on coming, huh?

ricky had some tears streaming down his face, but he kept trying to blink them away.

they’d only take a break just for the summer. nini would be gone a month at least, they’d be fine… right? (wrong!)

she’d be in the woods and the reception out there wouldn’t be the best.

he closed his eye in attempt to stop the tears, one of nini’s favorite songs starting to play.

god, he wished he didn’t suggest that at all.

the movie had finished and nini just laid there in silence. was this really going to be the end for them? after a _year_? they didn’t even get the chance to celebrate it properly.

breaks are usually break ups though. they’re practically the same, especially with the word **break** being in there.

so this was it. her and ricky wouldn’t be getting their “fairytale” ending just like in the movies.

all because nini said she loves him. on the internet.

but little did nini know, he does love her back.


End file.
